theconfederatestatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederate States
The Confederate States of America (commonly referred to as the Confederate States, C.S., CSA, or America), is a loose con-federal republic composed of 50 states, a federal district of Washington, D.C., five major territories, and various possessions.1 The 48 contiguous states and Washington, D.C., are in central North America between Canada and Mexico. The state of Alaska is in the northwestern part of North America and the state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. At 4 million square miles (10.1 million km2)18 and with over 300 million people, along with 12 million slaves and 15 million indentured servants, the country is the world's third largest by total area (fourth largest by land area)2 and the third most populous. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries.24 The geography and climate of the Confederate States are also extremely diverse, and the country is home to a wide variety of wildlife.25 History Pre-Old Union American history began with the migration of people from Asia across the Bering land bridge some time prior to 12,000 years ago, possibly following large animals that they hunted into the Americas. These Native Americans left evidence of their presence in petroglyphs, burial mounds, and other artifacts. It is estimated that 2–9 million people lived in the territory now occupied by the U.S. before that population was diminished by European contact and the foreign diseases it brought (although both the number of Native Americans originally on the continent and the number who did not survive European immigration are the subject of continued research and thus are open to debate). Some advanced societies were the Anasazi of the southwest, who inhabited Chaco Canyon (and built sandstone buildings with up to 5 floors), and the Woodland Indians, who built Cahokia, a city with a population of 40,000 at its peak in AD 1200, located near present-day St. Louis, Missouri. The British were one of the colonials that colonized the Thirteen Colonies. New Sweden and New Netherland were taken over promptly by British forces. In 1775, the American Revolutionary War against colonial rule by Britain began. In 1776, the 13 colonies declared their independence from Great Britain and formed the United States of America, an old union. Before the ratification of a national government, the United States existed as an informal alliance of independent individual colonies with their own laws and sovereignty, while the Second Continental Congress was given the nominal authority by the colonies to make decisions regarding the formation and founding of the Continental Army but not to levy taxes or make federal law. The first united national political structure was a confederation proposed in 1777, and ratified in 1781 as the Articles of Confederation, making the United States the world's first constitutional federal republic. After long debate, this was supplanted in 1789 by the Constitution, which formed a more centralized federal government. For the original 13 states, the date when they accepted the Constitution is often considered as their date of admission to the union. Americans' eagerness to expand westward began a cycle of Indian Wars that stretched to the end of the nineteenth century, as Native Americans were stripped of their land. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory under President Thomas Jefferson in 1803 virtually doubled the nation's size. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened American nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The country annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845. The concept of Manifest Destiny was popularized during this time.24 The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. The U.S. victory in the Mexican-American War resulted in the 1848 cession of California and much of the present-day American Southwest. The California Gold Rush of 1848–1849 further spurred western migration. New railways made relocation much less arduous for settlers and increased conflicts with Native Americans. Over a half-century, up to 40 million American bison, commonly called buffalo, were slaughtered for skins and meat and to ease the railways' spread. The loss of the bison, a primary economic resource for the plains Indians, was an existential blow to many native cultures. War on Northern Agression Rise of a Superpower - World War I End of Slavery In the 1920s, the Confederate States got criticized from almost all nations around the world due to its "ruthless and worthless parasitic slavery institution.". Then president George Clinton announced that "slavery will continue, even though we have machines at hand." The Great Depression In the year of 1929, the Richmond Stock Exchange crashed. This is because the British Empire, USSR, and the French Empire decided not to trade or boost the CS economy in any way due to its slavery laws. The worst economic crash lead to slave rebellions and Clinton eventually signing an Emancipation law into effect, freeing all slaves and making them equal to the other races. The only thing segregating them right now is becoming President of the Confederate States or Vice President of the Confederate States. The World War II The Technological Era